Lok 'Durum
} - Ultra= } - Zealot= } }} |-| Swords of Sanghelios = } - Shipmaster= } }} |name = Lok 'Durumai|homeworld = Sanghelios|birth = August 3rd, 2501|rank = Covenant *Minor (Formerly) *Spec-Ops (Formerly) *Ultra (Formerly) *Zealot (Formerly) Sword of Sanghelios *Commando *Commander (Formerly) *Blademaster|species = Sangheili|gender = Male|height = 246.38 centimeters (8 ft 2 in)|skin color = Gray|eyes = Silver|affiliation = *Covenant (Formerly) *Swords of Sangheilios **The Office of Naval Intelligence (Unofficially)|weapons = *''Ancestral Wrath'' (Energy Sword) *''Deliverance'' (Plasma Rifle)}}Lok 'Durum (ai), (formally known as Lok 'Durumee before the ) was a Sangheili , and for a brief time, a of the before the Great Schism, and after he served as a Blademaster and Commando for the . During his time with the Swords of Sanghelios, he was contacted by the , which utilized him when necessary. Biography Born on August 3rd, 2501, on Sanghelios, to parents he never met. When Lok hatched, he was alone until he was found by an elder Sangheili Zealot, who was weathered by a life of war. From the time he was able to walk, Lok was taught the skills of combat, especially in the art of swordsmanship, an art which the old Elite had much knowledge of. By the time he enlisted in the Covenant, Lok was more proficient with a sword than most of the officers who led him. During his training, he never once lost to his comrades in practice combat. His natural combat abilities propelled him forward in his military career, quickly rising up the ranks, leading to his induction into and eventually his induction into Zealothood. Human-Covenant War Main Article: '' Lok 'Durum had his first major deployment to during the , where he was initially assigned to eliminating multiple teams of UNSC sniper teams, who were attacking Covenant forces on a ridge. Lok decided that sneaking up on the snipers using active camouflage was cowardly, and found a better fight in charging the sniper teams with a battle cry and sword in hand. On that mission, he eliminated every sniper team, leaving one Marine to tell of he saw that day. After discovering his actions on Harvest, Lok was stripped of his rank and reduced to back to a Minor. Despite this, Lok' would redeem himself by the end of the Campaign, earning the title of Sangheili Ultra, a title he would wear with pride. As an Ultra, Lok would rain terror where ever he went, and by 2552, would have hundreds of kills to his name. During the , Lok would kill his first Spartan, Aaron-B127, impaling him with ''Ancestral Wrath, Lok's Energy Sword. After the Covenant victory over Reach, Lok 'Durum was risen to Zealot, and placed under the , where he was stationed aboard prior to, and during the . Great Schism Main Article: '' After ''Solemn Penance ''retreated back to , and the was assassinated, Lok and his team of Zealots were attacked by a team of Brutes lead by a Chieftain. The Brutes were no match for the experienced Zealots and were put down with ease. Unbeknownst to him was that the attack was orchestrated by the Prophets, who had ordered the extermination of his team by name. As they pushed further into High Charity, the Zealots would face more Brutes, before gathering with other Elites who altered the team of the orders origin, causing Lok to become enraged in the face of betrayal, and would lead around thirty other Elites off High Charity and to the , where they would join in the fight against the Covenant. He would lead Sangheili troops to fight in the battles to come against Covenant Remnant groups and the Jiralhanae who would continue to fight against the Sangheili. Blooding Years ''Main Article: '' Following the fall of the Covenant and the Great Schism which followed, Lok would become one of the founding members of the Swords of Sanghelios, proving himself as one of the finer officers in the group. He rapidly earned the trust of , who would give him command over a squad of Covenant veterans made of mostly former Elite Ultras and former Special Operations Elites. The Black Guard, as they were designated, would often be sent on high-risk missions, usually involved with reconnaissance and sometimes the assassination of high-ranking members of other remnant groups, specifically . During his rise through the Swords of Sanghelios, Thel 'Vadam found him to be fit of the title of Blademaster, after he showed swordsmanship which the Arbiter declared "unparalleled" in the Swords of Sanghelios. Office of Naval Intelligence Sometime in early 2555, Lok was assigned to a solo reconnaissance mission, gathering intelligence on a Jul 'Mdama encampment, when he noticed a dark shape moving across a ridge on the other side of a canyon. He decided that he should ambush and interrogate whatever was moving, as it may have had knowledge of Covenant intelligence. As he reached the opposite side of the canyon, Lok realized the shadow had vanished. He began to gain a sense of panic, quickly reeling around to survey the land around him. Suddenly feeling a massive weight tackle him to the ground, he began to struggle before a blade was pressed against his throat. He recognized the feeling of the armor as a Spartan. Lok pleaded with the Spartan, stating that he was not the enemy. The two talked, realizing they had similar mission, in the same target area. The pair frequently would work together, with ONI eventually reaching out to the Elite, thus becoming an unofficial informant and mission aid/contact for them. Battle of Sunaion ''Main Article: It was quickly determined that Lok would be needed on the ground, and while the Arbiter wanted Lok with him, Lok pleaded for command over his own unit, which was granted. Lok would fight vigorously, between 'Mdama's Covenant and the Prometheans, he didn't stop fighting all day. At the end of the day, he stood by the Arbiter's side, in victory. Present Presently, Lok performs duties for ONI, Swords of Sanghelios, and sometimes directly for the Arbiter. Category:Sangheili